


Day 23 - Shibari

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, NSFW Picture, Shibari, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A different morning routine.





	Day 23 - Shibari

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Pairing: Evan Lorne x OFC  
> Kink: Shibari (is a Japanese style of bondage, where you tie a rope around someone's body while making patterns)

Chloe woke up the same way she woke up every other day: with a kiss from Evan. Opening her eyes, she saw the man’s face smiling down at her. How she loved to wake up like that. Looking at the alarm clock, she saw that it was time for her morning routine and that he was already ready for the day.

She gave Evan a good morning kiss and made her way towards the bathroom. In the shower, she thought about the busy day she had ahead of her. Today was the day to give everyone their scheduled inoculations. After her shower, Chloe quickly dried her hair, putting it up in a loose ponytail, and applied some light makeup. Returning to the bedroom, she saw Evan waiting for her with some rope. That was just another side of her daily routine.

Stepping closer to him, she took her bathrobe off and spread her arms. Evan grabbed both ends of the rope, making a small loop in the middle. He, then, wrapped the rope around her torso, passing both ends through the loop. Pulling the ends and sliding them under both arms, he then stretched the rope above her breasts and, again, under both arms. Stretching the rope all the way to her neck, he rounded her neck with it and came back down to under her arms. Bringing it back up to her neck, he crossed the rope again with the strip of rope that was originally under her arms, ending up with a small knot on the back of her neck, easily disguised by her ponytail, encasing her upper body in a rope star. A quick picture and she was ready.

This beautiful star would be concealed under her uniform and no one, aside from a couple of close friends, would even suspect that she was wearing it. That was the beauty of it. They had been doing that ever since they became “official” and it was their little secret. Every time they would pass each other in the hallways, they would always share a knowing smile.

She quickly got dressed and they both made their way to their respective posts, not before sharing a kiss and the promise to meet up for lunch. Thinking back to when it all began, Chloe couldn’t help but smile. They began dating thanks to a bet Colonel Sheppard had made with Evan and one she had made with Dr. Becket. It didn’t take long for them to realize that they were meant to be together.

It only took a month for the rope and other kinky tools to start making their way into the bedroom. Soon, getting put into a rope harness every morning had become routine and she loved. If by any chance they wouldn’t be able to do it, as it has happened, she would miss it and sometimes even feel uncomfortable without it.

But it wasn’t just her that loved being incased in rope every morning. Evan loved it too. She could see the glimmer in his eyes every morning, while he would make yet another intricate design for the day. He had decided that every day he would make a new one. Evan went as far as picking up a few books with new designs on his last trip to Earth. She could also tell that, on the days they couldn’t do it, he would be a little upset.

Doing that had become a part of who they were, a part of their daily routine, a part of their soul. Chloe knew a lot of people wouldn’t understand if they ever found out, but she didn’t care.  They were happy and that’s all that matter. Getting incased in rope was just another way to be happy.

Shibari is an art. If you don’t know what you’re doing, it can hurt the person being roped. Chloe didn’t worry though, she knew Evan was more than capable. He had study as much as he could before even attempting to make the first harness. How she loved the man.

Yes, Shibari could be painful but not for her. And she will keep doing it for as long as possible. I mean, were else do you get to use rope to make beautiful designs on your body and use it as well to restrain you while having sex. It’s the gift that keeps on giving. And Chloe fully intended on keep receiving it.

 


End file.
